Thrills and Chills
by buttersmystotch
Summary: Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny decide to go to the amusement park to have a good time with their friends, but it seems to some, it's more than being just friends. A Style fan fic.


Thrills and Chills  
A Style Fan Fic

The bright sun had finally started to peer out of the clouds this fine Saturday afternoon on South Park, Colorado. The odor of sweat as children run around to different rides and the sun beating down on food left out on tables swept over the boys. It was quite clear where they were; anyone could detect what those conflicting smells were in a heartbeat. It was, in fact, the stench of an old fashioned amusement park.

"You guys, you guys," Cartman sprang up from the group. "Can you believe we're here? This is sweet!" he began to chuckle and lead his best friends, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny to a table to sit down at.

"I know dude! We finally pulled together enough money to have some real fun," Stan added.

"I heard this park had a lot of kickass rides and I'm ready to take 'em on," Kenny's nose wrinkled from his laughter.

Kyle gazed at all of the polished rides, lights, and games. To him, it was almost overwhelming, and it took his breath away. Every button pressed, every lever pulled, it fascinated him. He then focused his eyes on the one ride every kid wanted to ride; the ultimate ride the separated the men from the boys; the main reason why Kyle and his friends wanted to come to the amusement park.

_The Destroyer _was painted across a wooden sign in front of a gargantuan roller coaster in a deep red made to signify blood. There was an arrow under the title pointing towards the entrance of the coaster, begging for people to be enticed onto the ride.

"'Ey! Kyle!" Cartman snapped a finger in front of Kyle, disconnecting him from his stare.

"What?"

Cartman continued. "You're missing out! We're talking about which ride we want to go on first, and we decided the Destroyer would be pretty cool."

Kyle swallowed a little harder than usual. He could definitely see the thrill you'd get out of the ride, but the fun? He was blinded by fear. He scrambled to sit down next in the circular table that his friends were already at.

Kyle and his friends pull out their all-day pass bracelets from the admission stand and began taping them on. Stan, Cartman, and Kenny get theirs on with ease, but Kyle seemed to be having a little trouble.

"Agh! What is it with these stupid things?" Kyle made an effort to bite and tear at the peel to tape the bracelet together around his wrist.

"Kyle! Look," Stan turned and grabbed Kyle's bracelet.

Kyle watched as Stan tore the peel off and connected the two ends. Stan giggled a little and gave his redheaded friend a grin.

"All done! Now let's go, slowpoke," Stan smirked at Kyle.

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny were at the last of the line. Cartman couldn't contain his excitement and started to stamp around and smile, while Kenny points at him and laughs. Stan joins in on the hilarity and turns back to see if Kyle is having fun as well. Kyle's expression was completely blank, a white sheet. Stan's toothy smile faded away gradually as his eyes met Kyle's.

"Hey, are you all right?" Stan turned so he completely faced Kyle.

"Uh, yeah. Just a little nervous, you know?" Kyle's attempt at covering up his scared emotions wasn't working a bit, and his friend could read his face like a book. Something was wrong.

"Dude," Stan rested a hand on Kyle's shoulder. "If there's anything you want to get off of your mind, or if something's bothering you, let me know." Kyle's eyes turned into marbles and he started to breathe heavily. His own sweat, the heat from the day, and how close he was to Stan made him want to faint.

"S-Stan, I'm fine. See? H-hehe!" Kyle squeezed out a smile before he looked over Stan's shoulder and realized that the group was at the front of the line.

All of the boys flashed their bracelets as the operator let people on the Destroyer. Since they were in the back of the line, many of the cars had already been filled up, leaving the two front cars left for the group. Kenny and Cartman happily skipped towards the second cart and started screaming for the ride to start already.

"Uhhh-" Kyle hesitated to step forward and get into the first car. He knew the first car was for the daredevils, but he wasn't feeling the rush today. As far as he knew, this could be a near death experience.

Stan went ahead of him and scooted to the right side of the car, waiting for Kyle to sit next to him on his left.

"C'mon, Kyle! We're waiting on you!" Stan chortled as he patted the seat, commanding his friend to come closer.

"Yeah, ha, here I am.." Kyle was already shaking. He never knew what a roller coaster felt like; this was his first time. His fingertips explored the car and its handlebars, and he had a tight grip before the ride started.

"Please keep all hands and legs in the car at all times to avoid risk of injury and make sure your belts are fastened," the operator lazily spoke into the microphone. "Have a great time."

Kyle felt a small jerk and he was forced back a little bit. The ride had begun to move, and the first car took the most head-on force. The first drop was nearing, and the cars moved up the long ramp. He could see the sky and its clouds dancing and forming shapes as birds chirped above the thrill ride. The wind was getting calmer as the boys escalated into the air, gaining altitude. The sun was unbearably bright as they ascended, and the sunlight bounced off of Kyle's freckles and made him squint his eyes.

"Stan I'm not so sure about this, this was a bad idea," Kyle peeks over at Stan who is also holding onto the metal bar in front of them, but had a different kind of grip; the grip of anticipation, eagerness, and excitement.

"What do you mean?" Stan replied.

"I mean this is really dangerous and-"

"Are you scared Kyle? Can you not handle it?" Cartman snickered and interrupted the conversation.

"Don't tease the whiny baby! You'll get him upset," Kenny elbowed Cartman.

"Kyle, this ride is completely safe. You don't have anything to worry about. Just relax. We're almost at the top," Stan tried comforting Kyle.

The breeze stopped. The creaking of the coaster halted. The sun was the hottest it could possibly be. The only sound was coming from the people below, who looked like ants. The faint beating of Stan's heart caught Kyle's attention, and he grabbed Stan's hand.

"Stan, I love you."

The sounds were coming from all around the coaster now, but all Kyle could hear was the sound of grinding metal and the screams of his friends and others. He wanted to close his eyes and put his head down, but the wind was so forceful that it pushed back his eyelids and he almost lost his hat. His hand still wrapped around Stan's, and he squeezed it so hard that he heard Stan mutter "ouch!"

"What's happening?!" Kyle yelled out loud, about to cry from the adrenaline rush.

"I can't even see anything! I can't hear you! What?!" Kenny cried from behind.

It seemed as though, in an instant, the ride was over. It was a flash before the boys, and the ride was guaranteed six minutes of action, but it felt like thirty seconds. The cars soon came to a complete halt and the murmurs of other people started to wash back into Kyle's ears.

Cartman burst out laughing. "Dude! Kyle! Look at your hair! You look like a carrot!" he pointed clutched his stomach, giggling.

Kyle's hair was indeed blown back in all directions, and was poking out of his hat on all sides. He gasped and tried to put his hat over the fluffy mess, but it was no use. He was just going to go around having a messy bedhead all day.

Stan still sat in the car, and was the last one to get out. He couldn't stop blushing. Did Kyle just say what he thought he said? Or was he imagining things?

"Hey, Kyle, can I talk to you a minute, away from Kenny and Cartman?" Stan proceeded to lead Kyle behind a concession stand, and the other boys waited for them on a bench.

"If you losers don't come back in five minutes, we're leaving your asses!" Cartman added.

Stan tried to avoid rushing the subject head on. "So uh, great ride?"

"Stan, I know you heard me when I said it. I'm sorry," Kyle wanted to talk a bit differently and cut to the chase. "I was under a lot of pressure and I didn't know what I was saying-"

"You knew what you were saying. You even grabbed my hand!" Stan's face turned pink.

"It was instinctual!"

"Kyle-"

"I just really don't want to talk about this anymore. Cartman's gonna leave us."

"Kyle!"

"Let's go-"

"Kyle wait!" Stan raised his voice and grasped the redhead's arm to make him listen.

"I love you too," Stan pulled his grip on Kyle's arm in closer and pressed his lips against his. Kyle didn't hesitate to embrace Stan squeeze him tight during the kiss, but then suddenly pulled away.

"You really mean that?"

"Yeah. It's funny, really. Whenever I'm around you, I feel brighter inside. My eyes light up every time I see you. We do everything together."

"This feels weird though," Kyle still kept his grip on Stan and bit his lip.

"You've always been weird Kyle. But your _my_ weirdo," both boys smiled as they went back into this kiss. Kyle's shakiness from the ride wore off and he laughed through the kiss.

"Now come on, we've got a whole day to ride new things. We didn't buy these all day passes for nothing! And yes, you can hold my hand," Stan wiped off the sweat from his forehead.

The weirdo and his blue eyed, black haired friend ran back to Cartman and Kenny, ready to carry on their reckless day at the amusement park. The boys ended up riding the Destroyer a couple more times, but someone needed an extra boost each time.


End file.
